Roy Comes Clean
by LycoX
Summary: After trying to get Thea to break things off, Roy decides to Hell with Oliver's order and tell her the truth.


**Roy Comes Clean**

 **Disclaimer: One of Oliver's biggest and most stupidest mistakes (in my view at least) from season 2 was him telling Roy to break things off with Thea. Despite the fact she had a sort of calming influence over him. So this is something of an attempt to fix that.**

* * *

Roy shoulda known better when it came to all things Thea Queen. That she wouldn't just agree to go along with a break up. Especially one without much of an explanation for said break up to begin with. But when he thought about it, Roy got to thinking that Oliver's order to break things off was just plain fucking stupid. Especially when Thea's about the only damn thing that'll help put him back at ease. Yeah, he got that the guy was freaked the Hell out over Slade but that was also making him come up with some stupid ideas in his view. And so, the young man from the Glades decided to Hell with what Oliver wanted and instead, do something a bit more serious. Like scary serious even that Sin was one hundred percent behind when he told her about what he intended to do. Even asking her to bring something solid like a brick to the club so he could show Thea the truth about things. Of course if Oliver was downstairs, that might throw a wrench in the plans but he just didn't care as he was tired of his girl not knowing the truth.

"Yo, Abercrombie, I got what you need." Declared Sin after the club had shut down for the night and it was only him and Thea there as they themselves were getting ready to leave.

And got what he needed indeed as she had a two-wheeler with three cement blocks stacked on top of one another. Making for Thea to raise her eyebrows at the sight. "What? I might not look it, but I'm stronger then I look." Remarked Sin with a shrug.

Even it was an absolute bitch getting the blocks there! Roy just shook his head in amusement as Thea rolled her eyes in fond exasperation of their mutual friend. "I wasn't aware we were needing cement blocks." Thea said while giving a glance towards her boyfriend.

Causing him to sigh. "Lets… Lets just say this is gonna explain why I tried breaking things off with you earlier."

"Whoa, you tried to break it off with the Princess!? What are you, nuts!?"

As seriously, even she knew the kind of calming effect that the Princess had on Roy! Another sigh came from him as Thea just stared at him. "And now I'm confused."

Roy said nothing as he came over to the cement blocks as Sin backed away with the empty two-wheeler. He then raised a fist and before Thea could so much as try and stop him, he brung it down and to her surprise, practically destroyed all three of the cement blocks with one punch! "Roy! What the Hell!?" Got out the Brunette teenager in stunned shock and horror as she rushed to him.

Grabbing his hand quickly as it shook and he breathed heavily. "This, this is why, Thea..."

"You're, you're not even bleeding!" She said as her eyes glistened at his crazy stunt!

While wanting to know what the Hell was going on exactly with her boyfriend! _Is this why he's been acting weird a lot lately?_ Thea wondered in fear.

Not for herself, but for him and it was clear that Sin at least was apparently aware of it. "Do, do you remember when I kinda disappeared for a bit there on Christmas?"

"Yeah, Sin and I were pissed." Came the reply as she looked at him with concern and worry to be seen as she held on to his hand. Not wanting to let go of his slowly lessening shaking hand.

Not realizing she was practically repeating Sin's own words in a slightly different order. "Well… I went to that Institute place to see if I could find out anything on my own."

"ROY! You could have gotten in trouble! Or worse!"

"Yeah well, I wish I hadn't gone cause 'worse' did happen." He replied darkly and making her even more worried then before.

"I got caught and some nutjob in a skull mask injected me with something while I couldn't move."

Thea's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, oh God. W-Why didn't you tell me!? How much longer do you have left to live!?" Asked the frightened Queen teen as she instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Wanting to go and see a doctor immediately or see if her family's company's Applied Sciences Division could somehow help him. Save him from dying at a young age as he didn't deserve that. Sin watched on silence, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything and feeling damned sympathetic for the two. It was crappy in her view though that it took the Arrow telling him to break it off with Thea before he finally told her. But at least he finally was since she deserved to know the truth. Gently, Roy took his hand away from hers and put it and the other on her shoulders as he stared her in the eyes. "Thea, I'm not dying, I swear."

"What? But-"

"Shh, just, just let me explain, okay?" He asked of her gently and gaining a nod from her as she looked at him in confusion, fear, and worry.

"You saw how I was able to punch through all three of those cement blocks, right?"

"Y-Yeah, which didn't even make you bleed!"

Nothing she knew of could cause that to happen! "Well… What he injected me with? Its, its somethin' called Mirakuru. Some kind of Japanese thing from World War 2 accordin' to the Arrow. And it almost killed me and if it hadn't of been for him, I probably would be dead." Or horribly worse off for that matter…

Tears came down Thea's face at the thought of how she had almost lost him and never knew it. Feeling somewhat thankful for the vigilante's help in preventing it. "O-Okay, but what's this… Mira-whatever stuff do exactly?" Asked the young girl tearfully while not caring how the Arrow knew about it.

Not when her boyfriend was more important. Roy took a deep breath before answering. "Well, for one, it makes me stronger, faster, and able to hear faster. But it makes the anger I already have in me worse then usual as there's moments I can't control myself unless I somehow get snapped out of it or you get brought up. That's… That's why I put Sin's date in the hospital that night cause he was a creep who liked to slash up girls and if it hadn't of been for Sin… He'd have died." He told her shakily as he pulled away and looked at his shaking hands as he thought of that time.

Shocked, Thea turned to look at Sin, who'd been quiet this entire time. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I tried to get him to tell you but he was too afraid too since he himself didn't know what the Hell was goin' on."

"I have never felt more grateful to someone in all my life then what I do right now, Sin." Thea told her friend honestly and a little shakily.

Surprising Sin in the process since she hadn't been expecting that! "For, for real?"

"Yeah, for real. Anybody else probably wouldn't have stuck by him during all this and… And you did."

"Its, its what friends are for from what I've heard." Thea just smiled at the other girl as tears continued down her face.

Her attention was then focused on Roy, who was still looking at his shaking hands. Giving her boyfriend a sad look, she came over and hugged him. "Come on, babe, let's get out of here."

"You're… You're not afraid of me to the point you're gonna run for it?" Questioned Roy worriedly.

Causing her heart to break over how he had sounded. "No, not at all. I am afraid, I'll admit that. But its not because I'm afraid you but that I'm afraid FOR you." She told him seriously.

And for him to feel surprised but grateful that she wasn't about to cut and run from him over what's been going on with him. "Now… Lets get out of here and we can talk more about all this crap you've been through."

"Yeah… Okay."

Maybe now with her knowing… He could get some actual sleep. The two began to make their leave as Sin stayed where she was. Glad that Abercrombie had finally told the Princess and seeing that he had had nothing to worry about. Much like she had told him he wouldn't. "Hey Sin! You coming!?" Called out Thea, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah! I'm comin'!" Replied the girl as she grabbed the two-wheeler and joined the others.

Once back at the Queen Mansion and in Thea's room, Roy would tell her everything he'd been doing since getting the Mirakuru in him aside from the fact her brother's the vigilante as it wasn't his secret to tell. Thea was shocked and even a little horrified where the mini quake device was concerned and even wanting to have a word with the vigilante herself. But she was also grateful that her boyfriend had that man in addition to Sin looking out for him. Even if his mentorship left a lot to be desired. Roy would pass out soon after getting everything off his chest, feeling a bit at peace with himself. "Huh, I think that might be the first time he's easily fallen asleep in awhile." Sin remarked quietly.

Having known from him that he hadn't been sleeping well for some time now. Thea just shot her a sad look as she laid down next to her boyfriend to provide a measure of comfort for him as he slept peacefully. "You gonna join us?"

"Umm… You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I think any and all support he can get is a good thing." Thea told her quietly so as not to disturb Roy.

And when Sin thought about it, the Princess had a good point and quickly climbed into the bed and laid next to her friend. Even if it was kinda awkward all things considered. _Don't worry, Roy, we're not ever gonna leave you to deal with this on your own. I love you too much to do that to you. But I think I'm gonna have to talk with that stupid vigilante where you're concerned…_ Thought Thea as she and Sin slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
